The games people play
by Fragilereality
Summary: Lucius and Hermione find an unusual means of spicing up their marriage. Be warned there is little plot here along with graphic sex and unsubtle allusions to infidelity- if that's your thing then read on!


**A/N To everyone following me and patiently waiting for the epilogue to Ninety days of darkness I'm sorry, it's only half written. I will get round to finishing it eventually I promise. In the mean time I spent six hours on a train today and this happened.**

 **I'm a bit embarrassed by this story, I can't quite believe it came out of my imagination but it did and I feel the need to unleash it on the world now. For those of you who have read my other stuff this is a bit different and if you are really horrified at the thought of infidelity then maybe skip this one!**

 **Oh and this is definitely a one shot - there is absolutely no more!**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy paused in the act of refreshing his brandy choosing instead to replace the stopper in the decanter leaving his almost empty glass unreplenished. He eagerly awaited the imminent return home of the current Mrs Malfoy and he wished to take full advantage of his conjugal rights on her arrival. It would not do to find himself in anything other than optimum physical condition when the much anticipated moment arrived.

Such detailed interest in the schedule of his wife was a relatively new concept for Lucius. During his long and largely successful marriage to Narcissa he had frequently gone for days, if not weeks, during which he was only vaguely aware of her whereabouts. It was probably this lack of interest in physical proximity to each other which had caused the amicable ending of their marriage at the point Draco had left home.

Much to his chagrin he found the absence of his second wife from the family home to be a most unwelcome occurrence. Despite the fact that he found the errand upon which she was currently engaged to be both fascinating and more than a little arousing he could not deny that he was unable to settle without her presence. He constantly glanced at the ornate mantle clock and on more than one occasion caught himself fidgeting with the heavy crystal of his brandy glass. Malfoys did not fidget he firmly told himself returning once more to the summary of financial reports which he had been failing to read for the past hour.

He was engaged in the act of staring hard at the floo when, almost as if he had caused it to activate through sheer force of will, it flared into life and expelled the bushy haired form of his wife. Her wand was already drawn and she fastidiously siphoned soot from her person and the Aubusson hearth rug almost before she had come to a standstill. Her preoccupation with her person gave Lucius the vital seconds required in which to appear entirely focussed on the paperwork he had previously been unable to read.

"Hello my dear."

He glanced up from his papers giving an excellent impression of a man wholly engaged with the task at hand and not in the least anxious over the return of his spouse. He removed the reading glasses he absolutely did not need to wear (he only conceded to them because _she_ found them becoming) and set them carefully on the antique table next to his brandy glass.

Face suitably saved he allowed himself the indulgence of careful scrutiny of her person as she set down the leather satchel slung over her shoulder and poured herself a drink. Despite her careful grooming on exiting the floo her appearance remained a far cry from her usual pin-neat countenance. Her white silk blouse was slightly creased giving the impression of hurried tucking in at the waist and rapid, inaccurate buttoning. A glimpse of lacy white brassiere was visible where she has missed a button. Her hair, which that morning had been almost completely confined in a business-like bun, was escaping in all directions with curly tendrils cascading down her shoulders and across her face. Her lips were swollen and the light coral lipstick she favoured was long gone. Or perhaps the remnants were smeared under her mouth only accentuating the turgidity of her lower lip.

He smirked as she made her way towards him, elegant, despite her less than pristine appearance, in her black pencil skirt and stiletto heels. He snaked out a hand and yanked her into his lap causing her to squeak with surprise and clutch her glass, the amber liquid it contained sloshing perilously close to the edge.  
"Brute." She accused indulgently pressing her pillow soft lips against his.

He returned her kiss his eyes flickering shut and one hand tangling in the loose hair at the nape of her neck. She tasted of wine and peaches and he kissed her harder than he had intended. Her little excursions excited him immeasurably but it was only when she returned home that he could fully appreciate the thrill. Until she was irrevocably once more in his possession he could not escape the creeping fear that on _this_ occasion she would not come back to him. He kissed her until his world had righted itself, until his arrogant self-belief was restored, until he could not comprehend of a reality in which she would not chose him.

Finally he pulled away. Her body swayed towards his, her pupils were dilated and she looked drunk as she supported herself with a hand on his chest her fingers creeping unconsciously between the buttons of his shirt. He smiled, removing her untouched drink from her nerveless fingers and placing it on the table next to his own empty glass and discarded spectacles.

"Did you have a successful trip?" He moved his lips against her neck as he spoke feeling a thrill of satisfaction as she shivered in his arms.  
"Yes thank you." She was breathless already.  
"Did Poppy appreciate the changes you made to the Pepper Up potion?" He pressed his lips to the angle of her jaw.  
"Yes." She tilted her head to allow him greater access. "She said the shorter acting version is much better for getting the students through the day but not interrupting their sleep."  
"Excellent, I'm glad it was a success."  
"Thank you." Her eyes drifted shut as he continued to kiss her neck. He adjusted her in his lap a little so the press of his erection against her thigh was unmistakeable.

"And did you see our mutual friend?" His hand strayed to her blouse and he lazily began to pop the buttons open.  
"Severus?" She asked, her hand slipping down between their bodies to palm his cock. "Yes we had dinner together. He's very interested in the advances in my Wolfsbane research."  
"Is he indeed?" Lucius removed her hand from his cock pressing his lips against the palm.  
"Mmm."

He wasn't sure if her response was in answer to his rather inane question or the fact he had allowed his hand to brush against her nipple as he continued to unbutton her blouse.  
"Anything else you'd like to tell me?"  
She was arching her back into his hand, scooting herself backwards in his lap so her buttocks rubbed against his erection.  
"Not really." Her eyes were closed her voice a breathy sigh.  
"Stop teasing." His fingers traced a darkening love bite on the upper slope of her breast and he lowered his head to nip at her collarbone. He felt her smile against his hair but she didn't respond.

Growing more impatient he pushed down the cups of her bra exposing her swollen pink nipples she gasped as he took one erect peak roughly in his mouth sucking hard. She wriggled in his lap her fingers unconsciously fisting in his hair.  
"Lucius!" Her cry was half arousal half pain.  
He lifted his head raising an eyebrow in mute enquiry.  
"Is something the matter?" He prompted

She shook her head only wincing a little as he palmed her other breast and bit at the unmarked skin there. He could smell the thick scent of her arousal as she moved restlessly against him. It was familiar, musky and sweet. He breathed in deeply wondering if there was something else there, something alien. He skimmed a hand along her thigh feeling the unusual indentations of a suspender belt beneath her skirt. Groaning in approval he raised her skirt enough to reveal the enticing tops of her lacy stockings and bent his head more gently to her breasts as his hand slid between her legs.

"Mrs Malfoy!" He lifted his head to look at her face, his eyes sparking with amusement.  
"Yes dear?" She looked innocently back at him.  
"You appear to have mislaid a vital item of your clothing.  
She fluttered her eyelashes. "Have I?"

He kissed the smirk from her lips and resumed his exploration between her thighs. She was entirely naked there at his behest and the lips of her labia were swollen and slick with desire. He pressed two fingers inside her and she bucked enthusiastically against his hand giving a growl of disapproval when he withdrew. He lifted his head to meet her eyes as he drew his hand first to his own lips, licking her juice from the tips of his fingers. Her pupils were huge, her mouth slack with lust as she watched him. He eyed her suspiciously.  
"Something tastes a little odd don't you think?"  
Before she could respond he pushed his wet fingers deep into her mouth. She sucked eagerly on them and his cock twitched impatiently as he felt her tongue swiping across his skin, her soft lips crushed under his hand.

Unwilling and in truth unable to wait any longer he pulled his hand away and turned her in his lap so her back was pressed against his front. He yanked up her skirt around her waist and fumbled briefly with his fly before at last his cock was free. Driving her thighs apart with his knees he trapped her legs against the edges of the chair with his own then he lifted her bodily and, achingly slowly, impaled her on his cock.

He was much too big for her. After five years of marriage she still felt virginally tight around him as he eased her down until her thighs rested once more against his. She whimpered as he filled her to the hilt. Even though he resisted the urge to pound into her as her sensitive sheath struggled to accommodate him. Instead he reached for his wand and levitated the huge gold framed mirror which usually hung over the mantle, suspending it in mid-air directly in front of them.

She turned her head away a blush spreading across her cheeks and down across her neck. Lucius denied her modesty. Dropping his wand, he caught her chin in his hand and forced her to look at them. In fact the sight of her splayed legs and jutting breasts as he began to move inside her was almost his undoing. So erotic did he find the reflection of his long thick cock sliding in and out of her tight pink slit that he felt his balls begin to tighten and he was forced to bury his face in her hair holding her quivering body still against his until the almost painful urge to come had receded. Finally he had himself under control and he looked up, watching his large hands cover her small breasts pulling at the sensitive nipples until she whimpered sinking her teeth into her lower lip to repress the sounds.

He began to move, wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her and pistoning upwards, bottoming out with each stroke. He knew he was hurting her. She was even more sensitive than usual and he was giving little consideration to her petite frame as he hammered into her. He felt the shift when her pain abruptly turned to pleasure and she went limp in his arms, her head lolling back against his shoulder, her tits bouncing impressively in the mirror and her slick sex gripping his throbbing cock in an almost strangling embrace. Her fucked her even harder then, whipping up into her so hard he feared neither of them would be able to walk the following day. She was moaning, soft breathy sounds, her fingers clutching at the arm that still held her in place. She dug her nails into his skin as he reached down to rub at her clit and she almost drew blood as her cunt began to contract around him, her hips bucking helplessly as she came.

He fucked her relentlessly through her orgasm, as she whimpered and writhed and finally squealed in his arms. His own climax was ripped unceremoniously from him. He had wanted to draw out the enjoyment but it was simply too much. Her mingled sounds of her pleasure and pain gloriously combined with the tight wet heat of her sex and the stunning visual of her bouncing breasts and stretched cunt was more than he could take and he thrust himself hard inside her for the final time feeling the end of his cock bounce off her cervix as he followed her into oblivion.

He clung to her, panting, his face buried once more in her hair. For a few seconds he allowed himself to revel in the extraordinary feelings she inspired in him before he forcefully suppressed them. He relaxed nonchalantly back into his chair reaching for her discarded and forgotten brandy glass. She remained sprawled across him in a state of inelegant dishabille. Tendrils of hair clung to her chest and neck, her bruised nipples still standing to attention despite the warmth of the fire. She smelt of aroused woman and perfume and sex and he breathed in the heady combination, enjoying the contrast with the rich scent of his brandy. Her head lolled back against the curve of his neck and it was several minutes before she spoke.

"Lucius?" Her voice was soft, tired.  
"Mmm?"  
"Don't you think we should tell him?"  
"Tell who what?" He allowed his fingers to drift back to her inner thigh.  
"You're being deliberately obtuse." Her soft gasp of pleasure as his fingers explored the love bite he had just discovered belied the irritation in her voice.  
"Am I?"  
"You know you are."

He allowed his fingers to drift a little higher to where his seed was trickling from between her legs. He swiped his fingers though the moisture, drawing it upwards towards her clit.  
"He's your best friend." The words came through gritted teeth.  
"Who is?"  
He gently circled the little bundle of nerves, keeping his touch whisper soft.  
"Severus!"  
She arched her back against him as he deliberately pinched her clit.  
"Ah yes Severus."  
He went back to his gentle teasing, splaying his other hand across her belly to keep her pelvis still.  
"Of course he's my best friend, that's why I let him fuck my wife."

He felt himself begin to stiffen again. Such a feat shouldn't even be possible at his age. She was going to be the death of him. He struggled to concentrate on her words as he slowly increased the pressure of his circling fingers.  
"But he feels so guilty Lucius." She shifted against him giving a soft gasp of pleasure before she shook her head and resolutely continued. "Every time he begs me not to tell you what we've done. He tells me how much he cares about you, what a wonderful friend you are and he swears it will never happen again. But it always does, the guilt is killing him!"  
Lucius snorted even as he ground his erection against her backside.  
"Considering you are married to one Slytherin and conducting an affair with another you remain painfully ignorant regarding our nature."  
Her body stiffened. He could feel displeasure radiating off of her at the implied insult to her intellect even as she continued to respond to his dexterous fingers.  
"Well please enlighten me Mr Malfoy since you consider me so ignorant." Her haughty tone and half-hearted attempt to pull away from him was entirely negated by the moan of pleasure she gave as he scraped the nail of his thumb over her clit."

He nipped at the side of her jaw, his hand leaving her belly to once more pinch her sore nipples.  
"You see my dear," he kept his tone as patronising as possible. "The only thing that turns me on more than the thought of you fucking dear Severus is imagining the cataclysm of guilt the action causes him. The thought that every time he comes into your perfect little cunt..." he paused to press his thumb more firmly against her clit and she sobbed with pleasure, "...he suffers the terrible agony of betraying his best friend, the man who saved his life. It's exquisite don't you think?"  
"You're sick." She whispered the words against his neck, her hips bucking helplessly as he kept her just on the edge of orgasm.  
"Perhaps a little." He shifted his aching cock against her. "But if it makes you feel any better my darling, soft hearted wife, I can assure you that our mutual friend revels in the sweet agony. Imagine, Severus Snape cuckolding Lucius Malfoy with none other than the Gryffindor Princess, Hermione Granger, Harry Potters' best friend. Imagine his excitement in believing he has lured you away from me, that you are willing to risk everything I have given you just for the privilege of a few minutes of his cock inside you.

He was whispering directly into her ear, his tongue flickering against the sensitive skin. His hardened cock pressed insistently against her backside. A trickle of sweat slithered down between her breasts to her abdomen and she writhed against the pressure of his thumb on her clit.  
"You're obscene." Her accusation sounded more like a compliment.  
"I know." He shoved two fingers deep inside her leaking slit and she screamed as she came hard around them. "That's why you love me."  
"Yes!" He wasn't sure if her cry was in agreement with his statement or a plea for him to continue finger fucking her but he hooked his fingers forwards mercilessly stimulating her G spot and intensifying her orgasm.  
"Yes what?" His voice was like steel as he bit her neck, adding his mark to the patina already there.  
"Yes that's why I love you."


End file.
